No One! Just You
by Chubbybunny222
Summary: "Kyunnie cayang Minnie chagi. Kyunnie gak mau Minnie pelgi.."/FICLET,KID KYUMIN, YAOI/BL, M-preg


No one! Just You

Rate : T

Hurt/Comfort

Warning : Sorry for typo(s),bad languange etc

.

.

Joy!

.

.

Suasana salah satu kindergarten itu tengah ramai. Waktunya istirahat. Terlihat anak-anak berlari kesana kemari. Bermain petak umpet, seluncuran, atau ayunan. Tak peduli cuaca sedang terik-teriknya. Seragam yang mereka kenakan pun penuh dengan keringat. Udara panas tak menghalangi keceriaan mereka. Kecuali anak manis yang tengah duduk di ayunan. Terlihat murung sejak tadi. Datanglah sosok anak yang lebih tinggi darinya. Menghampirinya dan ikut duduk di ayunan yang sama.

"Minnie hyung gak ikut main?"

Sungmin. Si anak yang murung tadi. Dirinya kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya..

"Panac Kyunnie. Minnie di cini aja.."

Kyuhyun nampak mengangguk paham. Perbedaan umur keduanya adalah 2 tahun. Sungmin yang lebih tua.

"Kenapa cih Minnie chagiii?"

Kyuhyun membuka suara lagi. Melihat -pacar- nya yang murung itu adalah hal yang paling tak di sukainya. Pacar? Ya! Baru kemarin Kyuhyun mengikat Sungmin. Padahal dua-duanya tak mengerti apa itu pacaran. Yang mereka tau, jika saling suka itu harus pacaran...

"Apa sih? Kyunnie manggilnya gitu. Malu tau.."

"Kata Hae hyung, manggil pacar itu chagi.."

Sungmin membeo ria. Pipinya merasa panas. Memang dasar kakak Kyuhyun ini. Tidak mengajarkan hal yang benar pada adiknya.

"Jangan cedih telus Minnie chagii. Cantiknya hilang.."

"Ihh, Minnie ganteng tauu.."

"Kyunnie yang ganteng, Minnie itu imut.."

Kata Kyuhyun dann mencubit gemas pipi chubby di sampingnya itu. Membuat empu yang punya pipi kesakitan..

"Sudah Kyunnie! Cakit tau!"

Kyuhyun menarik kembali tangannya. Sungmin sampai mengelus pipinya sendiri

"Minnie benci ya cama Kyunnie? Dari tadi Kyunnie di malahin.."

Sungmin kemudian diam. Membuat Kyuhyun dibuat bingung. Di kelas, dirinya dimarahi hanya karena meminjam pewarna dari Seohyun. Lalu di marahi lagi karena Kyuhyun bermain dengan Changmin. Dan yang terakhir sebelum istirahat, adalah dimarahi oleh Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun hanya ngobrol iseng dengan Dasom.

"Kyunnie...Kyunnie pilih Minnie, Changmin, Ceohyun, apa Dacom?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Terdengar dari nada Sungmin berbicara yang sedikit meninggi, itu menandakan jika Minnienya sedang marah.

"Kenapa Kyunnie halus pilih?"

"Jawab aja Kyu!"

Kyuhyun sedikit takut sekarang..

"Emmm.. Pilih Changmin, soalnya bisa main PSP sama Kyunnie. Telus pilih Dacom juga, olangnya lucu. Ceohyun juga boleh, jadi Kyunnie bisa pinjam pelwalna tiap hali sama dia.."

Sungmin merasakan dadanya sesak. Perlahan matanya mengabur. Kelopak matanya nampak menampung air bening yang di hasilkan oleh matanya. Layaknya bendungan yang tak sanggup lagi menanggung debit air, air mata itu jatuh dan mengaliri pipi chubby itu.

"Lho? Minnie chagi kenapa nangic?"

"Jangan panggil Minnie chagi lagi!"

Sungmin berdiri dari ayunan dan beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Dengan cara berlari menuju suatu tempat. Bukannya Kyuhyun tak mengejar. Meskipun dengan badan Sungmin yang montok itu. Ia bisa berlari dengan cepat. Kyuhyun yang memang buruk di bidang olahraga, tentu tak sanggup mengejar Sungmin. Ia juga kehilangan jejak Sungminnya. Dan Kyuhyun hanya berdiri dan menatap bingung ke sekelilingnya.

"MINNIE HYUNG!"

Dengan sisa tenaga, Kyuhyun berteriak. Berharap Sungminnya muncul. Tapi, ilalang bergoyanglah di dapatnya. Apa mungkin Sungmin bersembunyi?

"HYUNG!"

Kyuhyun nampak berlari kecil. Berusaha mencari Sungminnya di tanah lapang yang ditumbuhi banyak ilalang-ilalang itu perlahan. Kyuhyun malah kalah tinggi dari ilalangnya. Goresan dari ilalang di tangan dan kakinya tak membuatnya menangis. Padahal itu sangat gatal jika terkena kulit.

"MINNIE! MINNIE DIMANA?"

"Hik..."

Satu jawaban untuk Kyuhyun. Itu suara Sungmin. Kyuhyun memutar arah menuju asal suara. Dan benar saja, Sungmin tengah meringkuk di antara ilalang itu.

"Kyunnie gak cuka lagi cama Minnie.."

Sungmin belum menyadari jika Kyuhyun ada di depannya. Banyak goresan ilalang di tangan dan kakinya. Lebih banyak dari Kyuhyun. Sungmin tak peduli. Ia hanya menangisi Kyuhyunnya..

"Minnie?"

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya. Menemukan sosok Kyuhyun di depannya bagaikan mimpi. Kyuhyun mengejarnya. Dan membuat Sungmin senang bukan kepalang. Tapi Sungmin tau diri jika Kyuhyun tak menyukainya lagi...

"PELGI CANA! KYUNNIE GAK CUKA LAGI KAN CAMA MINNIE?"

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin. Jantungnya berpacu. Selalu begini jika dekat dengan Sungminnya. Entah kenapa, Kyuhyun juga bingung.

"Kyunnie cuka kok cama Minnie.."

"Tapi Kyunnie milih Changmin, Dacom, cama Ceohyun kan?"

CUP..

"Tapi Kyunnie cukanya cama Minnie.."

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya. Bibirnya tiba-tiba dikecup oleh Kyuhyun membuatnya merasa malu. Semburat merah itu lantas tercetak jelas. Dan jantungnya ikut berpacu.

"Kyunnie cayang Minnie chagi. Kyunnie gak mau Minnie pelgi.."

.

(oooo)

.

"YAK! Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Sungmin mengomel tak jelas ketika memergoki Kyuhyun tengah senyum-senyum tak jelas. Kyuhyun lalu memandangnya. Kemudian Kyuhyun tertawa lagi. Sungmin merasa jika Kyuhyun memang sudah harus di bawa ke rumah sakit. Sungmin tak akan sudi mempunyai suami yang tidak waras..

"Calm Min, aku hanya mengingat masa lalu.."

Sungmin memutar bola matanya berlanjut menekuni dunia memasaknya. Membiarkan Kyuhyun yang tengah mengasuh anak pertama mereka . Di tengah keasyikannya memasak, tiba-tiba saja perutnya terasa mual. Isi perutnya seakan di tekan keluar, sudah berada di ujung kerongkongan rasanya. Sungmin cepat mematikan kompornya dan berlari ke arah wastafel.

"Chagi?! Waeyo?"

Kyuhyun, sebagai suami yang baik tentu panik dengan keadaan -suaminya- itu. Ia mendudukkan baby Cho di meja makan bayi dan menyusul Sungmin.

"Hanya mual, tenang saja.."

Kyuhyun memijat tengkuk Sungmin. Dan benar saja, Sungmin merasa tekanan itu kembali menekan perut hingga kerongkongannya.

"Apa mungkin baby Cho akan memiliki teman? Tak sia-sia usahaku.."

Sungmin melirik tajam suaminya itu dan menjitak kepalanya. Kyuhyun hanya meringis. Kebahagiaan mereka terasa sempurna. Di hadirkan satu malaikat bahkan 2. Tentu satunya masih calon... hihihihi

.

.

END

.

.

Abal? Hahahaha

Cerita macam apa ini. Gaje banget. Yaa, namanya juga FF. Apapun bisa terjadi.. Hohooho

Mind to review?


End file.
